


Regeneration Frustration

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last of the Time Lords AU: the Master regenerates.  But into what?`</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 49.

The Doctor raised his hand to shield his eyes, squinting against the blinding flood of regeneration energy. He knew he should look away from the golden cascade, but he wanted to hold on to the last memory of the Master's previous face, to be the first to see his new face as it emerged.

The Master's body was changing as well; his perfectly tailored suit suddenly tight across broader shoulders.

Finally the brilliant energy began to fade, letting the Doctor see The Master's new regeneration clearly for the fist time.

"You _would_ be ginger," he muttered. "Just to spite me."


End file.
